Pirates in Love
by stirdy
Summary: Once a shy girl that knew nothing about adventure, starts her journey into a pirate's life. Being the only girl on board, will she make it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Another day in this dump.

Another day in watching people drink their problems away, or cheating on their wives and husbands.

Another day being groped, to the point where it should be considered sexual harassment.

Mom doesn't like the idea of me working at a bar, but if it'll make some money, and put food on the table, there's nothing I can do. My family isn't _that _poor, as we used to be; But living in a one story cabin-like place cuts it.

I looked around.

"It's great having no customers' " I said as I sighed in relief. I looked at my boss AKA the owner of the bar, as he was getting some booze out of the barrels, I thought I should lend him a hand.

"Oh, thank you. By the way, I need to run out quickly on an errand. Think you can handle the bar on your own?" He said. I hesitated, he's usually the ones to help me when men get grabby.

"Um, sure sir." I said quietly.

"Oh, don't worry, Jen. I know what you're thinking. I'll put a "closed" sign on the door in the meantime. I'll be back in ten minutes" he grabbed his things, and put the sign on the door on his way out. I was relieved.

"I guess I should take the rest of the booze out." I took the bottles out and placed them neatly on the counter. I washed the cups and dishes again, since there's nothing else to do.

When I was finished, I dried my hands. Suddenly, I heard a loud banging on the door.

"Hey! Open up! Give us booze!"

A customer? Oh no, what do I do? It sounds like three men. Should I just stay quiet?

"I know there's someone in there!" He shouted. "I saw a lady through the window!"

Oh no.

"We're closed, the owner isn't here!" I shouted. Oh please let them leave.

Suddenly, the men tackled the door down.

"Closed my ass." One of them said. "Give me some damn booze."

"Um.." What do I do?

One of them started stealing the beer bottles.

"Hey, stop that!" I shouted.

As the man was stealing the booze, the other man was staring at me up and down.

"Hey, yer body ain't so bad."

"Excuse me?"

He grabbed me, and held me close to his sweaty body.

"Ay! Hurry it up, I got myself a prize." He said.

"Let me go! Help!" Fuck, what do I do?

Then, I felt something warm on my cheek.

"Oh, please, what are you gonna do with that knife?" I whimpered.

"Nothin' unless you try something funny. Now shut it!

I knew something like this would happen, just my luck.

"Alright, I'm done looting the place, Let's go!"

Just as the man was going to throw me on his shoulders, another man with an eye patch came barging through.

"Looks like I came just in time to play hero." He shot the man holding me in the arm. He can't be one of them, obviously.

"You, get out of here!" he shouted at me.

"Y-yes sir. Thank you." I stuttered, but just as I was about to run, the other man grabbed me by the hair.

"Shoot, and the kid gets it" he held a knife up to my throat. Christ.

"Stop flirting with kids, it's embarrassing." He then shot him in the arm with out hesitation.

"Ack!" The man threw me on the floor, and held his wound.

Suddenly, another man came running in, wielding a sword.

"Are you okay, Eduardo!?"

"Yes, Russell."

Are they friends?

"Who are you both!? You know this girl?"

"Quit yer talking, you guys have no chance against us!" bragged Russell.

The other man that didn't get shot charged at Russell and Eduardo.

"Foolish." Eduardo said, punching him.

Russell drew out another sword. A two sword fencer!?

"Try an' get me! I dare ya to get up. You just got shot." he said at one of the men, who was getting up.

"Hah, I was in the navy, ya think this is bad?" One of the bad guys said. He charged at Russell. This guy is crazy.

"Wait!" one of them shouted. "You both are Sirius."

Sirius? Where have I heard that before..

Eduardo grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Get out of here!" he shouted.

"Al-alright" I said, finally running out the door. I ran a good distance. I should find Mr. Shiren, he's not gonna like the damage done to his bar though…

"There! Get her!" a man shouted behind me.

Oh no, they must be with the other three men at the bar!

"That's definitely her, don't let her get away!"

I started running with my might with no specific direction; I can't go home and let these criminals know where I live. I ran to the docks where boats and ships dock. Maybe I can find a hiding place there.

"Where'd she go!? Check over there!"

"Oh no, think fast what do I do!? Where do I hide?!" My eyes met at a barrel.

"Perfect." I said. I hid in the barrel, I should stay here 'till they leave.

"Crap, we lost her."

"No, no. Keep looking!"

Suddenly, I felt the barrel move. Crap, someone's taking this barrel somewhere! I knocked on it loudly.

Ow.

I think someone threw the barrel... I think I'm losing consciousness...

* * *

"Okay! I think the potatoes are in this barrel." A man shouted.

What..? Where am I? Oh no, I'm still in the barrel! Ack, my head hurts.

The lid opened, and a man peeked, his face almost went pale.

"What? A woman!? Who are you!?" he said.

I stood up, and nearly collapsed.

"Thomas, what's taking so damn— Oh?" A man with a bandana came in; he had a blank expression on his face.

"Um... Yeah, no potatoes. " He looked down, as if ashamed.

I touched my head, I have a huge lump!

The man with the bandana sighed and picked me, then threw me on his shoulder.

"What... Where are you taking me!?" I screamed.

"Quit yer belly achin'." He said.

He let me down in some room.

"Ya got someone you should see, doc." he said. The men walked away.

"Oh, this is a pretty patient. Are you okay?"

"I was being chased by bad guys, and I hid in a barrel, and I hit my head.."

He touched my head, and I'm sure I made a weird facial expression.

"It hurts..."

"You just got a lump on your head, nothing severe." He walked to a cooler and got a small bag filled with ice.

"Here, put this on your head. It should feel better." He gave me a warm smile, he seemed nice.

"Come, I should introduce you to everyone."

Everyone... Who's everyone..?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: First, I would like to say thanks so much for the follows/views/reviews! Sorry for the delay, but here it is! Chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Don't touch it; just keep the ice on it. Don't worry, it'll go away on its own." The doctor said, giving me a warm smile.

"T-thanks. By the way, what's your name? I'm Jennifer, but I'd prefer to be called Jen." He said we were meeting "everybody" I wonder who 'everybody' is? I don't even know where I am, I don't want to overwhelm him with questions though, he's being nothing but polite.

"I'm Christopher." He said smiling. "Just Christopher, I don't like being called Chris."

We both laughed.

"Got it." I said.

"Oh by the way, we're on a ship. No big deal, right?" he said with a nervous laugh.

"W-what!? A ship!?" We stopped walking, I felt a huge knot in my stomach. The barrel I hid in must've been theirs. Where am I going? And who else is on this ship?

"If you want the honest truth, Jen. Everyone on board are pirates, including myself." He said.

This is a nightmare, what might they do to me? Christopher seems nice, but I don't know…

"I um, don't know what to say." I manage to say. I felt like throwing up. I want to go home.

"Listen, despite what you might hear about pirates, or everyone on the ship; we're good people deep down. We don't hurt the innocent, you're gonna be fine. Just come, and I'll introduce you to everyone." He said calmly, putting his hands on my shoulder.

I looked around as we were walking, it's nice and clean and well decorated. The food smells good, I'll admit. I wonder how the other pirates on this ship are.

We reached out on the deck, from a distance I saw the two men that saved me back home. I guess they can't be that bad. I also saw the man with the bandana and the other one that opened the lid on the barrel; hoping for potatoes.

"Wow, looks like they're having a party." I said.

"Yes, quite. I'm not much of a drinker, so I stay in my room." He said.

We walked out more and that's when a tall man came walking to us. He must be the captain.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that a woman?! On this ship!?" he yelled, loud enough for the others to stop what they're doing and look in our direction.

"Hey! What is she doing here!?" yelled one of the men that saved me, I think his name was Russell. Does he not remember me?

"You look oddly familiar." Said the man with the eye-patch. "Have I seen you before?"

"You and that guy over there saved me back at my hometown, remember? In the bar?" I said slowly.

"Oh, right! Damn, small world, huh?" he said.

"Oh, so you know them? Saves me an introduction." Christopher said sarcastically.

"Well.. I don't know anyone's names." I said. I feel so out of place.

"Okay." Christopher started introducing everyone on the ship. "That's Eduardo, he's our navigator. A fine one I might add." He said pointing at him. Eduardo smirked.

"That's Russell." He began. "He's the main fighter on our ship, he's the only one that can fight with two swords, and not fail." Russell smiled.

"That's Thomas; he's new on our ship, so for now he's basically our maid." Christopher laughed. As well did the others.

"Hey! I'm just as important like everyone else on this ship!" He shouted. Aww. I felt bad for him.

"And finally,our cook, Nathan. You'll never have to eat out once you've had his food." Christopher said smiling. Nathan nodded with a smile.

"You know me, I'm the doctor on the ship." He said. So far everyone on this ship seems nice, I guess. They seem interesting, I hope I get to be friends with them.

"I'm the captain, but you may call me Morgan." He said putting his arm around me.

"Um.."

"Don't worry, Jen, he's just too friendly." Christopher said.

Eduardo yawned. "So what do we do about this woman? We can't keep her here. And we're far from Yamato."

It's true, I didn't think about it but I must be so far from home. I hope my mom is okay.

Suddenly, the captain placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I say she stays with us." He said.

Everyone looked shocked. Ugh, I hate being the center of attention.

"Are you crazy, captain? She's a woman, she'll just be in the way." said Nathan.

"Aww, I was hoping we could throw her overboard." said Eduardo.

What!? They were going to throw me overboard!?

"He's just kidding." Said Christopher.

"But anyway, it's captain's order guys. We have to deal with it." Eduardo said.

Great, I do feel like a burden right now.

"Don't worry, Jen. We're all good people. Especially to women." Captain said winking.

"Just one problem, where is she going to sleep? I took the last sleep-able room." Said Thomas.

Oh, no.

"Hm, right you are Thomas. Looks like you're gonna have to share a room with somebody!" said captain.

Oh man, great. This is just what I needed.

"Pick someone to share a room with, Jen." Said Christopher.

At this point, it was all eyes on me. I don't know who I could possibly pick. They're all intimidating, except maybe Thomas or Christopher. Although, Eduardo and Russell did save me. Maybe it's best to room with one of them.

"I'll room with Russell." I said. He looks around the same age as me. Maybe it'll go well?

"What!" Russell said.

"There you go, Russell! She picked you!" said Eduardo.

"Uh.." Russell said.

"It's settled! Jen will stay with Russell. Don't have too much fun, you two. I'm going to bed." Said captain.

"Me too, parties kind of over anyways." said Nathan.

"Alright, alright. Come on, Jen. I'll show you to my room." Said Russell.

I followed him and from behind I could hear Eduardo chuckling.

"Here it is." Said Russell.

"Wow, it's pretty big. I would've thought your room would be smaller since we're on a ship." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, you thought wrong." He got up and opened his closet door, he took out some sheets and pillows. "You can sleep on the bed." He said.

"Oh! Um, no, it's fine."

"I insist."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We should go to sleep now. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He took his shirt off and turned off the lights. Wow, I think I saw a six pack.

As I was laying in bed awake, I couldn't help but think of my mom. She's probably worried and scared to death. I miss her, and my little brother. Still… I can't believe I'm on a real pirate ship. Mom always told me to never go near them; probably because my father used to be one. The people on this ship seem kind, though. I couldn't help but notice their flag; they must be the infamous Sirius. Come to think of it, I've seen all of their wanted posters 'round my town. But for some reason, I'm not scared. I think I'll have a nice time here on the ship. For some reason, I'm happy to be here. And to be rooming with Russell.


End file.
